


Delitoonz Smut

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, I did my best, M/M, NSFW, Smut, hp!au, lui is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For devils-deeds-23's Harry Potter!au on tumblr.)</p><p>Luke begins to say hello in halting French, his voice coming out awkward and too guttural as he shifts on his feet, uncomfortable in his own skin and tugging faintly on his pants as if they were, suddenly, far too tight on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delitoonz Smut

 

Jonathan is the first person who catches Luke’s eye when the man walks carefully down the ship’s plank with heavy _thump_ ing boots, wood still slick from the sea. Water tumbles down the rails and across the deck, splashing back to the source as the vessel rocks gently over the waves.

The boy is nearly a man, and looking smart in his uniform of blue between all kinds of beauty. Men, women, and winged horses, and this boy outshines them all with a charm of his own.

The faintest of breezes sweeps from the ship to where the carriages from Beauxbatons lay in waiting like brides before the song, stopping only to caress the skin of the boy in blue.

His shirt must be thin, and Luke watches enraptured as a hand goes instantly to rub across his chest where his heart would be. His breath catches inside him as that same hand slides just a little bit further left to ghost across a nipple and rest there, just a moment.

Before dropping to the boys side and slipping back into his pockets. His clothes move easily in the wind, and are probably made of the finest fabric.

 _He’s probably wearing silk underwear too_ , Luke thinks to himself, still standing on the gangway, one foot on the solid ground, and one in the heavens with his falling heart.

Silk underwear, all soft and slippery, and all Luke can think about is watching his cock swell up and rise from underneath it. Just the outline of hard, hot flesh showing, tenting delicate blue fabric.

Lui pushes him off the plank where he had been holding up the line and back down to earth, yelling something that was probably supposed to embarrass him, but Luke’s head is in the clouds and isn’t coming back down anytime soon.

.

Jonathan is petting his favorite horse, the one with bluer eyes than the rest, and being careful to mind that the over-sized wings don’t hit him upside the head and knock him out like last time when the Durmstrang ship rises from the sea like a beast breaking her back.

It’s a glorious thing, watching the waves break as the mast splits the ocean apart and then, _like a shot_ , the ship bursts from the sea.

And he is still standing there staring long after most of his class has already wandered inside for warmer temperatures, just watching as the massive vessel maneuvers in ways ships aren’t designed to move until it pulls abreast of the shore and, stops.

The hatch opens, out comes a man coated entirely in browns and fur, and _down_ goes the plank until it hits the ground and then all of a sudden there are so many of them, crowding the deck and waiting to walk on land again.

Jon can hear the wood creaking as it shifts in the waves, and the echo of heavy boots _thump_ ing across the deck still catches his ears from where he stands, mesmerized by a tall figure standing near the back of the rows.

Hair a subtle shade of red when it catches the light, just right, and thickly furred coat left open to billow as he walks. The man’s chest is wide and must be strong with muscle.

The man simply reeks subtly, clothes a subdued shade of brown and buttoned neatly up the side, as he strolls across the deck.

He looks rough, in the quiet ways he moves, and there’s a silent strength about him as he stands there waiting, on the gangplank, to land.

 _A man like that would probably walk around bare-assed all the time,_ Jonathan thinks with delight to himself. 

Naked as the day and nothing between him and those loose pants, you could probably slide a hand right down there and find only skin and tons of pubic hair so thick you could knot a fist in it and never look back.

The gentle breeze is a welcome relief to Jonathan’s quickly overheating face as his mind gets the best of him.

.

They meet just before the doors to the entrance hall, where both schools have gathered to await their official introductions.

On either side of the line of their classmates - blue against brown - they bow their heads, just a bit, in greeting.

Luke begins to say _hello_ in halting French, his voice coming out awkward and too guttural as he shifts on his feet, uncomfortable in his own skin and tugging faintly on his pants as if they were, suddenly, far too tight on him.

Jonathan answers back in broken Bulgarian, voice too high pitched and short as he swallows down the _want_ _._

Wetting his lips quickly with his tongue, Adam’s apple bouncing _up_ and _down_ as he moves in closer, and Luke can’t stop watching, can’t get enough of this boy in blue.

A roar comes from behind the doors and then, with the groan of old castles and aged wood, the hall opens up and suddenly, it’s time.

Jonathan is nearly left behind, he is smiling softly at Luke still when the last student crosses the threshold.

And Luke himself is absolutely no help at reminding Jon of his responsibilities, just as lost in want and desire as the other and it’s actually Lui, laughing to himself, who reminds them of where they’re standing.

Still, in the doorway to the entrance hall where all three schools can see.

Lui nudges them apart, giggling as he points to Jonathan’s departing classmates and the boy nods quickly at him in thanks before darting after them.

The boy bounces as he walks, and Luke can’t take his eyes off the way that ass moves, a stupid grin stuck on his face even though Lui is laughing at him now and making rude comments under his breath in Bulgarian.

.

Harry runs into the two of them months later, outside the castle and deep into the gardens between the statue of a mermaid and the largest rose bush Hogwarts has ever seen, the summers have been kind this year.

And Luke is on his knees in the dirt, with a pair of fists knotted firmly in his hair, and a cock deeply down his throat.

The man’s eyes go wide when Harry runs into the clearing they’ve hidden away in, but he doesn’t stop swallowing and bobbing his head and all of a sudden the boy in blue he’s kneeling for is crying out and making such deep dark noises that Harry’s knees are going weak and his eyes go wide and –

Hagrid’s hand tugs him to the side and, hand on his shoulder, leads him away from Luke and Jonathan. 

All the while whispering in conspiratorial tones about the tournament as they walk away as if nothing ever happened and Harry tries to, feebly, to glance behind them where now is only shrubbery and shadows, they’ve turned too many corners already.

But Harry can’t get it out of his head. Those hands, slipping slowly up under blue fabric and caressing another man’s sides in the shadow of a garden. The way a cock dented his throat, you could almost see the outline as it moved. And that face of utter bliss his partner wore, as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

Those things wouldn’t leave Harry as Hagrid lead him quickly through the weak garden maze.

And, hours and hours later, they meet again just outside the entrance hall, Harry groggy from sleep and Luke still wearing yesterday’s clothes and another stupid grin on his face.

There is a spot of white stuck in the corner of Luke’s beard and, with a shaky and hesitant hand, Harry lifts his finger to point it out.

_Like food caught in your teeth._

Grinning, Luke thanks him and licks it off.

.

Durmstrang students sleep below deck on their ship in bunks and Luke was lucky enough to have a room to himself simply because there was an odd number of students.

His bed is heavy and nailed to the ground, and the only light is a small enchanted window in the ship’s wall where the sounds and smells of the ocean drift through.

The second bed rests high up on the wall, unused, and Luke stares at the underside of it as he drifts off to sleep, still aroused.

He’s almost always left aching and hard by the end of the day now, just watching Jonathan move is usually enough to dry his throat and catch his breath.

The heavy blankets and furs press a weight down on him like a body laying against him and, lost to his fantasies, Luke lets a hand drift slowly down, down his chest. 

Flesh heated with need as his hand traces across his own stomach to linger in dark thoughts and stroke lightly. Gently tugging against his cock as sleep consumes him.

He falls deep.

The barest of drafts as the door to his room opens an hour later doesn’t wake him. The rustle of blankets being pulled off him doesn’t rouse him either. Nor the slight chill across his skin as his pants are slipped down his sides and off, past his ankles.

The sudden weight on the bed does nothing.

He is completely dead to the world, and feels nothing until he is already balls deep in Jonathan, who snuck in like a wraith in the dead of the night.

Luke wakes slowly, head in a fog of unfinished dreams as turbulent sensations of pleasure wrack his body and he finally sees the source.

Jonathan, sitting on him and grinning like the devil himself as he slips away a few inches and comes back, ass bouncing up and down and moving so gracefully that just seeing it brings back the tightness that never really left

Luke holds on to those beautiful hips with trembling hands as the world shifts and his eyes roll back into his head and Jonathan is laughing at him but really, he couldn’t be assed any to care.

This is all too much, and it’s all he can do to hold on at this point because Jon’s just getting started and he’s moving again and it’s a _long_ night until morning.

.

_They talk dirty to each other in the great hall, standing at the edges of the crowd and against the wall as the goblet finally picks the champions. Most of the tables are full of students already, even though it’s still early in the morning.  
_

_Luke already knows he’ll be chosen, there’s no one else who’ll come close, and Jonathan feels deeply the same, leaning on the wall with a shit-eating grin and giving all his attention on the man in front of him.  
_

_And none to the spectacle of an old man with too long-beard catching bits of paper as they fly out of fire.  
_

_Luke watches him from the corner of his eye as he leans in_ close _, mouth behind a delicate ear as he breathes in heavy Bulgarian the darkest thoughts in his mind._

_All about how he’d just love to fuck him raw in front of all these people, and would throw him down on the table and lick every inch of him like yesterday’s dinner where all the word can watch and–_

_Jonathan’s breath is coming fast and heavy as his clothes rapidly grow too small and he’s shifting on his feet, ready to run ready to fight, adrenaline and desire spiking through him as–_

_The goblet spits out his name and his Headmistress is cheering the loudest out of everyone in the hall and his whole class is applauding but his pants are too just tight, he’s trying to straighten them and everyone’s looking at him and Luke is still grinning._

_And now he has to walk the narrow space between the tables with the obvious beginnings of an erection floundering away all the while trying to will it down. And it’s all because of that man because, no matter how far he is from Luke, Jon can still feel the man’s breath ghost across his ear and down his neck.  
_

_Whispering pleasant darkness to him._

_._

_Of course he’d wear silky blue underwear,_ Luke thinks, as he corners Jonathan in a hallway between silent tapestries and statues that don’t talk about what they see.

And puts everything he’s got into kisses that merely ghost the skin and barely cover all the things he hasn’t said already.

.


End file.
